To Make a Better Past
by Zeke Jones
Summary: Harry lost everything in the war, and now, full of anger and despair, he took of the marauder's time in an attempt to change his past, and his future.. will he succeed? or his attempts to make everything better will have a catastrophic effect?


Prologue

He looked up from the scroll he had been writing on for the last 4 hours and gazed over the mountain of books that occupied the entire room. Finally, he let a bitter, hysterical laugh escape from his lips, before his eyes filled with shadows again and his face with the somber expression the mirrors had showed him the last 3 years.

"It is finally completed" he muttered.

3 years had passed since that night, that fateful night where the magic world regained his peace and freedom, but Harry lost everything he held dear. That dreadful night when the last battle against Voldemort took place. True, they won, Voldemort was defeated, and the world was in peace for this last 3 years, but for Harry the price had been excessive.

He could still see them, every night in his nightmares, the faces of Hermione, Ron and Ginny, the 3 people harry held most dear, lax and lifeless, all their futures sucked off them by the same damned spell that had left him his scar in his forehead.

That's when Harry broke. Wasn't enough that Voldemort had robbed him from a past with family, friends and happiness, that he also had to steal his future too?

Harry wanted revenge, he wanted to make them suffer threefold what he suffered, wanted to kill them all, but most of all he wanted to have all his family and friends alive and with him, and he would just not be content with a part of the family or his friends. He decided he was gonna have them all, didn't matter what happened to the rest of the world. For all he cared they could all disappear. For once in his life harry just wanted to be absolutely selfish, he deserved happiness, and he was going to have it.

So for the last 3 years Harry researched and worked his eyes out until he finally caught up with a spell that could allow him to travel back in time. He first had intended to go back to a time when Voldemort was still a kid and not in possession of his powers nor his followers yet, but he couldn't make the spell to go back more than 25 years in the past. And now, he finally completed it!

He had already thought what he was going to do in the past. His first objective will be the eradication of the most powerful Death Eaters, he was gonna hunt them one by one, everyone who had anything to do with all the bad things that happened to him and the ones who he cared for, and finally to defeat Lord Voldemort himself, before he could cause too much harm, or separate his soul with the Horcruxes.

But when he realized he could not go back to a past when doing all this would be easy, he added a new objective to his life. He would go to Hogwarts, and get himself hired as a teacher. He would not let his parents or other people he cherished (the Longbottoms came to his mind), to ever be defenseless against an attack from the dark forces. He would teach them everything he knew, and the school would not teach them, for them to be able to defend themselves against anything. He didn't care if some of what he had to teach them would be dark magic or not, he will make sure that nothing bad happened to his parents, or Sirius, or Remus, or anyone he considered had a high chance of being attacked.

So he investigated the history of Hogwarts and found, to his satisfaction that the year his parents started 5th year, a new teacher had been appointed to teach Defense Against the Darks Art.

Although harry was absolutely anxious to leave for once, he spent 2 hours carefully deciding what he would need there. He packed the Marauder's Map, the invisibility cloak, though he mastered completely the spells to make himself invisible, the cape was still very useful since its effects couldn't be dispelled and the only one able to see him with it was moody, but in that time he didn't have his magic eye. He also packed a few clothes, both muggle clothes as wizard robes, his broom, though he couldn't use it in front of other people for obvious reasons, it would be faster than the brooms he could get in the past to use wherever he couldn't apparate. He also carried a big bag full of galleons, at least 10 thousands, since he wouldn't be able to withdraw money from gringotts in the time. Everything else he may need he decided to buy in the past.

Finally, he was ready. He stood there, gathering concentration for at least 10 minutes, and finally, with a flourish of his wand, he yelled

"Tempus excursio"

A purple light came out of his wand to crash into the wall, and when it hit it, a portal appeared where the chimney used to be.

Not at all sure that this was going to work, Harry slowly walked close to the portal. _What the heck, _he thought, _nothing would be worse than how I am now._ And he stepped in.

So the recently turned 21 years old Harry Potter took his first step into a past where he had not been born yet, his parents were 15 years old, and most of those people who will make his life hell were his age.


End file.
